dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Mai Natsume vs Heart Aino
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Love stinks as two Love Love induced fighters go Naginata to fist. Will Mai and her Ars Magus set the standard for "Don't underestimate me.", or will Hato-chan prove her love beats all...? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning Location: Rail Station Time: 17:46 As Heart Aino was accepted in the "World in the Sky", she immediately spotted someone who spotted her. Heart was attracted by her looks, and came to her, affectionately... Heart: Hey. You new here too? ???: Nah. I've been seeing some action here for a long time now. And you are? Heart: Heart Aino; but please. Call me Hato-chan. Mai: Mai Natsume. Glad we could greet each other nicely; after Ragna no longer truly existed... Heart was shocked. Ragna the Bloodedge was KIA?! This can't be true... She thought. Mai used her hand to get Hato-chan's attention. Heart: No... Ragna... Mai: What is it, Hato-chan? Heart: You're not going to believe this, but I'm Ragna's biggest fan. It was my destiny to date him at some point. Mai: Don't sweat, Hato-chan! He's just Inactive, not deceased. I know! How about you be my biggest fan! How about that? Heart was overjoyed. She never had a friend this good since leaving Japan. Heart: SUGOI!!! You're awesome, Mai- GUH! Location: Forbidden Gate Time: Indecipherable. Heart Aino immediately woke up, spire behind her. Was it all a dream? Or was it an illusion? Heart couldn't decipher between the two. But, a black portal appeared before Heart, and a masked man appeared... HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER! Heart felt nervous. Who is this man? Was he the one responsible for creating the illusion of Mai Natsume? ???: Ignis. A robotic figure appeared beside the masked figure. ???: It is indeed, interesting to note you would fall for a role model like Mai Natsume... When many forgot Ragna the Bloodedge even existed... Heart: Who the heck? You have an Extend Force too? ???: Hmph. How curious. You don't seem to follow the law of this world. This is an Ars Magus; much like Mai-chan's. This is Ignis. Heart: A Geist? ???: Pathetic. A young prepubescent woman like yourself should at least know your surroundings by now. But that's the least of your worries. How did you remember Ragna the Bloodedge? Nobody was meant to remember him after he massacred Black Susano'o. Heart: Ragna is... Inactive? Did he really die? ???: No. Just forgotten by all. All, but you. Kokonoe Mercury would love to experiment on you. You never asked who I am. So I'll tell you. Relius Clover. I of course, already know yours: Heart Aino. Heart was perplexed. She simply readied her Arcana of Love: Partinias where Relius prepared his thinking abilities; knowing Hato-chan may have something greater than a mere Ars Magus... The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' Heart start the show by using her Heartful Punches, easily overwhelming Relius as he continued to examine Hato-chan. She then sent him flying as she did a Guilty Gear styled combo. Relius, however, grabbed Heart, and threw her to the ground. As she tried to get up, Relius landed on his feet, and summoned Ignis as he went into OVERDRIVE Mode. As Heart got back to her shoes, Relius used an Overdrive: Vol Tedo. As Heart tried to block, Ignis easily broke through Heart's defenses while Relius was merely watching interestedly. Scratch marks were bleeding out of Hato-chan as Relius walked towards her. Heart fought back with a laser, cancelling into multiple lasers. Heart then summoned Parhe summonedtinias, the Arcana of Love, who formed a Giant Orb of energy, and shot it at Relius, sending him Flying. As Heart was seeing Relius tumble all over, Victory was assured as Relius' mask snapped in two. Heart approached Relius, who seemed to be dead. Heart simply celebrated, ribbon wrapped fist in the air. DBx? Relius: Heheheheheh... Now I know your entire moveset. You should never be such a reckless fighter... But much too soon. Relius got up, eyes revealed, as he summoned Ignis. Heart was tired. She used Partinias' full power. She had no choice but to use her Critical Heart, combined with her Extend Force, to spin her arm faster than ordinary rotation speed. Relius used his Astral Heat to summon Ignis to grab Heart in the head, but much too late. A giant fist disintegrated the Ars Magus Unit, and Relius was annihilated by many punched at once. Bones were broken, and even Relius' Skull was destroyed by such a Ridiculously Heartful Punch. With Relius on the ground, dead, Heart easily collapsed, trying to get some rest. She Definetely deserves it... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: Damn. I HOPE MAATI IS WATCHING THIS! The Winner is... HEART AINO! Next Time Two Retired Knights... Put back on the Helm of their own Accord... One with a Giant Hammer... One with a Giant Cleaver that Summons Dragons. Ashes to Ashes... Dust to Dust... Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Lovers themed DBX Fights Category:What A Twist! themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights